


[Podfic] Bad Case of Loving You

by turva_auto



Series: Podfic [4]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Doctor!Tazer, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 22:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4853573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turva_auto/pseuds/turva_auto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, the one where Tazer is the Team Doctor and Kaner digs it.</p><p>Also, split-pea soup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Bad Case of Loving You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yukonecho (yavanna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna/gifts), [ukiyo91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo91/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bad Case of Loving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911817) by [ukiyo91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo91/pseuds/ukiyo91), [yukonecho (yavanna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna/pseuds/yukonecho). 



> by original author: Obviously, we are not medical professionals. This is fanfiction, so liberties are taken with age, dates, backstory, etc...
> 
> Enjoy!

Also  **this is a work of fiction**  and I don't ever link a fictional character to any events that might or might not have happened in real life to named character, that's why I had no problem to produce this work.

All spelling mistakes are my own and I properly missed a few nonetheless.

 

###  _**Length:  1h : 35min** _

**Streaming/Download**  : [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/76bgwulmeq8j1n4/bad%20case%20of%20loving%20you.mp3?dl=0)[  
](https://www.dropbox.com/s/6xm4q0tql3nj4ao/see%20this%20through.mp3?dl=0)**o** **r via:**  [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/5oeg513l25k8t2r/bad_case_of_loving_you.mp3)

  

A huge thanks to the original authors of this amazing work [ukiyo91](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ukiyo91/pseuds/ukiyo91) and [yukonecho (yavanna)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yavanna/pseuds/yukonecho)

Now have fun listening.

 


End file.
